How long is 10 years?
by AnimeLova34
Summary: Kagome left Tokyo 10 years ago. On her Birthday she comes back to visit a few old friends from down the well. What will happen? O and did i mention the KagKog are about to get married? It's still an KagInu fic though. R&R!


**Authors Note**

**Hey all my readers this was actually my first fanfic that i wrote but never put online so i'm gonna do so now. It's not that bad for a first fic actually. Enjoy my first chapter! I think it sucks though!**

Discaliamer- I don't own Inuyasha or anyone in this Fic so generally you get the idea

Currently it has been 10 years since Kagome last saw Inuyasha in the fuedal time. She is now a

rich lawyer that lives in a fancy apartment in Beverly Hillls, California.

Inuyasha on the other hand, has been by Kikyo's side 4 more than 3 years now.

Miroku went back to the Monastry where his father died.

Sango and Kirala went back to their village with Kohaku.

Shippo now just lives with Kaede in the village.

Everything goes well for the next ten years after the gang had collected all the shards and destroyed

Naraku.Or so they thought............................

(yawn) "Wow i didn't know i was so tired last night."Kagome murmured to herself as she

dragged her half asleep body out of bed and into the showers. It wasn't even a moment later

when Kagome had just stepped into the showers that her phone rang. "ugh" perfect way to start

my day. She figured that the call wasn't important so she continued on showering. Sometime half

and hour later the phone rang again. Only this time Kagome got dressed quickly and rushed out

of her bathroom to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, I forgot my key, can you buzz me in?"

"Yeah sure Kouga, hold on a minute."

Kagome sighed as she left her bedroom and strode to the living and pressed the button to

unlock the door downstairs. A minute later her doorbell rang. Kagome opened her door and

smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

"Hey Koga."

"Hi Kagome, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Come in, and I'll talk to you after I brush my hair."

Koga on the other hand wasn't listening at all. He was daydreaming of the look on Kagome's face

when he askes her to marry him. Kagome started to head for the bathroom when Kouga

yelled,"Kagome, wait i need to ask something."Just as Kagome turned around Kouga knelt down.

Kagome froze then and there.

"Will you marry me?"

Still stunned, Kagome slowly forced herself to move her head and nod. Kouga with a gigantic smile

on his face slid the ring into her finger.

It was during Kagome's conference that she recieved a phone call to go to Tokyo for her birthday.

Kagome had decided to take a week off and visit her family. After all it had been a whole year since

she visited them on Christmas.

The following week she had called Kouga and told him that she was leaving to Tokyo for a visit on

her birthday. Kouga had insist that he came along since they were after all fiances and getting

married soon so he didn't want to think about Kagome the whole time she was gone.

Getting off the plane Kagome and Kouga climbed into the limo to ride to the shrine. When they reached the shrine, Kouga got out of the limo first then turned around to help Kagome. Walking inside, the lights flicked on and everyone screamed,"Happy Birthday!"

"Omg!" Kagome yelled smiling brightly.

Everyone she knew was there. Well...almost everyone. Kagome was getting a small migrane from all the blasting music so she decided to take a walk outisde. Walking outside Kagome couldn't help but look at the well. She wanted to go but she hated to be hurt. After the shikon jewel was complete, Kgaome had wished for the most heartbreaking choice. She didn't like being hurt so she being angry with Inuyasha at the moment chose Kouga to come with he to the future. Kagome with every doubt in her mind still started towards the well.

"Hey, Kagome where are you going?" Kouga asked.

"I'm gonna visit some old friends, do you want to come?"

"If it includes insulting the filthy mutt then i'll come." Kouga said with a tint of humor in his voice.

Kagome with the help of Kouga lifted the bricks off the well. When everything was cleared, they jumped in.

**Author's Note**

**This is going to be a Inu/Kag even though it might not seem like it right now but it will be. So...Whatcha guys think. Good? Bad? I need some feedback. Review! Review! Review! Thx.**


End file.
